Harry Potter : tome 6 en attente d'un titre
by jjoey
Summary: Harry est rentré à Privet Drive après sa 5ème année et après le retour de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Que va t il lui arrivé ? Suspence et amour seront au rendez vous. Attention, spoiler tome 5


Bonjour a tout le monde(si il y a déjà plusieurs personnes qui sont venues...) et merci d'avoir au moins jeté un oeil a mon histoire.

Je voudrais tout de même vous prévenir que c'est ma première fanfiction donc je ne vous promets pas le meilleur même si j'ai essayé de mettre le meilleur de moi-même. Alors, vu que je ne sais pas du tout comment va se déroulé la suite de mon histoire, je n'ai pas encore mis de titre... De plus je n'ai pas de jours précis ou j'écrit, donc je ne sais pas vous dire pour quand seront prts les prochains chapitre. Mais si voussouhaiter savoir quand j'ajoute un nouveau chapite, donnez moi votre e-mail par review et je vous enverrai un message pour vous prévenir.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent a J.K.Rowling, seul l'histoire qui suit est de ma création.

* * *

**1 : Envie, enfer.**

L'été était à peine commencé et on pouvait déjà constaté avec horreur que l'herbe, qui avait maintenant l'habitude de ne presque plus reprendre sa couleur d'origine verte à cause des étés précédent, prenait de plus en plus les tons orangés, voir rouges. Rageant encore contre l'interdiction d'utiliser de l'eau pour arroser sa pelouse ainsi que pour nettoyer sa voiture à cause de cette chaleur, l'oncle Vernon n'était pas d'humeur a discuter, et encore moins à rencontrer un seul individu qui ait le moindre soupçon de magie en lui. Cependant, Harry Potter vivait sous son toit depuis maintenant 15 ans et depuis toujours, Harry possédait quelques pouvoirs magiques, sans le savoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, c'est à dire il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant. Il savait désormais qu'il était un sorcier.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive pour les vacances, Harry avait beaucoup plus de liberté que les années précédentes car Mr Dursley s'était fait remettre en place par les personnes qu'il détestait par dessus tout et qu'il n'avait pas envie de respecter, malgré sa crainte envers eux : des sorciers. C'est à dire Maugrey fol œil, Tonks ainsi que certains autres sorciers qui appartenaient à la garde rapprochée de Harry.

Harry qui terminait de manger son tiers de carotte et son demi brocolis sous le mauvais œil de son oncle, quitta le plus vite possible la table pour aller se réfugier à l'extérieur. L'année passée, il avait découvert un bel endroit pour pouvoir écouter le journal télévisé sans être démasqué. Mais cela avait tourné au drame et il ne pouvais désormais plus écouter le journal sans être découvert. Son oncle et sa tante regardait toujours par la fenêtre si Harry n'était pas en train de les espionner, car ils croyaient cela, même si ce n'en n'était pas la raison. Ils refusaient de croire qu'un garçon de son âge s'intéresse à l'actualité dans le monde. De toute façon, il avait cessé d'essayer d'écouter le journal car il suffisait de lire la gazette des sorciers pour connaître tout ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie. Le ministère avait reconnu que Voldemort était de retour donc la gazette pouvait en parler librement, même si cela effrayait tous les sorciers de ce monde. Harry avait pu y lire que les mangemort retrouvé dans le département des mystères avaient été enfermés a Azkaban, malgré que l'on s'attendait a un ralliement des détraqueurs à Voldemort, comme cela avait été le cas pendant les années de son précédent règne. Harry errait dans les rues sans savoir vraiment de quoi il se rapprochait. Il ne pensait plus a rien, il n'arrivait plus a penser a rien depuis la mort de son parrain, la seule personne adulte à qui il pouvait encore se confier, excepté Dumbledore. Seulement ce n'était pas pareil car après la colère qu'il avait eu contre lui l'année passée, tout allait être différent. Et puis la prophétie qui existait entre lui et voldemort le faisait douter de le restant de sa vie. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, trop de choses lui faisait tourner la tête. Il voulait fuir cette rue, fuir cette ville, fuir ce pays, fuir ce monde, fuir tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui et qui le mettait en danger. Toutefois, tout était un danger pour lui dorénavant. Il voulait que rien de tout cela ait existé et qu'il soit un sorcier normal, avec des pouvoirs magiques normaux, comme tous les sorciers de son âges, pourtant cela lui était impossible. Il releva la tête et vu qu'il était dans une rue qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il faisait déjà très sombre mais il ne savait pas où il était… Il prit sa baguette qui était dans sa poche arrière droite, la leva droit devant lui et prononça lumos. Il réfléchit seulement après : il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas utilisé de la magie en dehors de l'école. Nox. Il repartit en arrière et courrut aussi vite qu'il put. Il trébucha sur quelque chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir car sa tête alla se cogner contre la dalle dur du sol et il s'évanouit.

Il ouvrit les yeux il ne savait pas combien de temps plus tard. Il avait un mal de crane et en plus il voyait tous flou car ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez. Il était toujours sur le sol mais il faisait plus clair qu'au moment où il était tombé. Du sang avait couler de son crâne car il y avait une trace rouge sang à l'endroit où sa tête s'était heurtée et ses cheveux était seché à l'endroit de l'impact. Il s'assit et il trouva ses lunettes juste a coté de lui mais malheureusement un verre était cassé. Il les mit et il put quand même voir un peu mieux. Il était effectivement dans une rue où il ne s'était jamais aventuré. Il devint légèrement paniqué car il avait oublié par quel endroit il était arrivé, sûrement a cause du choc. Il pensa d'abord a réparer ses lunettes grâce a un sort magique qu'Hermione lui avait appris et qu'il connaissait maintenant. Puisqu'il en avait déjà fait un, un de plus ne changerait pas grand chose, se dit-il à lui même. Ses poches arrières étaient vides. Celles de l'avant aussi. Il regarda un peu partout. Sa baguette était introuvable...

* * *

Bon, voila la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.

La suite devrait arrivé très prochainement si l'histoire vous plait : Donc n'hésiter pas a me faire des reviews ;)

...jjoey...


End file.
